Can't Sleep Love
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: C'est l'été, il fait nuit et Izuku n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Ses pensées se tournent donc vers l'être qui est tranquillement en train de dormir à côté de lui.


**_ANNONCE : POUR TOUS CEUX QUI VEULENT ME FAIRE DES DEMANDES DE FICS, VEUILLEZ ALLER SUR MON PROFIL POUR EN SAVOIR PLUS_**  
 ** _(CET OS N'A PAS ÉTÉ MODIFIE, JE VOULAIS JUSTE FAIRE CETTE ANNONCE XD )_** ****

 **Coucou mes p'tits loups ;)**

 **Je ne vais pas beaucoup papoter ici, car je risque de spoil mon propre One-Shot x) On se revoit donc tout en bas ;)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : KatsuDeku**

* * *

 **Can't Sleep Love**

Izuku soupira. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le réveil. 3 heure. Le vert soupira une seconde fois en se retournant dans son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps pratiquement dénudé à côté de lui. La chaleur de l'été s'était installée depuis quelques jours dans le pays et, peu à peu, elle était devenue une véritable canicule. Le ventilateur dans la chambre tournait à plein régime. La fenêtre ouverte laissait la lueur de la lune s'infiltrer dans la chambre.

Ainsi, il pouvait facilement deviner les courbes de l'endormi. Le visage de ce dernier était enfoui dans son oreiller. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours autant désordonnés. Les muscles de son dos luisaient délicieusement sous la faible lumière. Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre en voyant cette longue ligne, là où se trouvait la colonne vertébrale. En haut de celle-ci, les vertèbres ressortaient beaucoup plus. Cet endroit donnait envie d'y laisser sa marque. Les jambes du blond, toutes aussi musclées, s'étaient emmêlées dans le draps. Deku s'empêcha de regarder au dessus des cuisses, là où il savait trouver un fessier ferme et bien galbé.

Il se leva et enfila le premier t-shirt qu'il avait sous la main. Il se fit la remarque que ce ne devait pas être le sien : le tissu retombait sur ses cuisses. En faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il alla dehors. Fort heureusement, les nuits étaient un peu plus fraîches que les journées. Deku s'assit au bord de la terrasse et admira le ciel étoilé.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il sortait avec Bakugou Katsuki. Et pourtant, cela devait bien faire 4 mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Leur relation s'était largement améliorée depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. La façon dont Kacchan prononçait son surnom était beaucoup plus douce. Et si après leur combat le blond n'avait plus posé la main sur lui, maintenant il le faisait. Mais pas pour le frapper, non, c'était beaucoup plus doux, c'était des caresses et des étreintes. Parfois, il passait possessivement un bras autour de sa taille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son Kacchan avait toujours été un peu jaloux lorsqu'il parlait à Uraraka, à Iida ou à Todoroki. Surtout à Todoroki. A croire qu'Izuku avait manqué un épisode.

Leur relation n'était pas parfaite, mais elle s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Et cela effrayait Deku. Il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que rien de cela ne soit réel. Il angoissait à l'idée que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Le vert avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait autant toucher le bonheur sans qu'un problème n'arrive. Il en faisait des cauchemars, d'horribles rêves où Kacchan le plaquait, où il l'ignorait ou même où il le détestait. Les pires étaient lorsque le blond perdait la vie entre ses bras parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser son Alter et qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter les Vilains.

Izuku prit une longue inspiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à tout cela. L'adolescent se leva et se redirigea vers sa chambre en toute discrétion, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller sa mère ou son petit-ami. Deku fut surpris en entrant dans sa chambre. Katsuki était assis sur le lit, un pied au sol. A croire qu'il allait se lever. Leur regard se croisèrent et il lui sembla que les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent, comme s'il était soulagé. Katsuki se recoucha tout en regardant Deku s'approcher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? T'as vu l'heure ?»

Le vert ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux. Ce dernier claqua sa langue contre son palet avant d'ouvrir grand les bras. Izuku sourit devant l'invitation, il s'allongea sur le blond en soupirant de bien-être. Il vint nicher son nez dans son cou. Deku sentit les bras de son Kacchan se refermer sur lui, l'une des mains s'étant fourré dans sa tignasse et l'autre s'infiltrant sous son t-shirt pour s'appliquer à faire de longues caresses dans son dos. Le vert était sûr que Katsuki avait souri en voyant qu'il portait son haut. Izuku frémit en sentant l'index et le majeur du blond parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Bon sang, il avait envie de se fondre contre le corps de Kacchan, d'encore plus se coller à lui si possible et de ne plus partir.

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul comme ça, idiot.»

Il faisait une chaleur du diable, et se coller ainsi était du suicide. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, car ils pourraient être entrain de bruler vifs qu'ils ne se lâcheraient pas. Izuku releva la tête et Katsuki plongea sur ses lèvres. Leur bouche sont chaudes, presque brûlantes, tellement qu'ils se sentent fiévreux. Les deux mains du blonds sont désormais entrain de caresser le dos et les côtes du vert avec tendresse. Elles descendent vers le creu en bas de son dos, les doigts appuient un peu plus sur les dernières vertèbres et Izuku en tremble tellement c'est bon.

Le baiser est long, il dure et ils ont l'impression qu'ils vont mourir d'asphyxie. Pourtant ils continuent, leur langue se cajolent avec dévotion et leurs lèvres se pincent gentiment. Ils ont l'impression que leur poitrine peut exploser à tout moment, leur souffle est tremblant et leurs jambes se contractent sous les sensations. Et finalement, ils se séparent et ils ne savent pas s'ils revivent en sentant l'air emplir leurs poumons, ou s'ils meurent sous la sensation de vide. Rapidement, leurs lèvres se rejoignent, encore et encore, ils ne comptent plus les baisers ni le temps qui passe.

Les abdominaux du blond se crispent lorsqu'une main les caresse et ses hanches se lèvent sous la sensation. Katsuki ne sait pas trop comment, mais il réussit à enlever le t-shirt que portait Izuku. Ses mains parcourent son torse qui s'était délicieusement musclé grâce aux entraînements d'All Might. Leurs hanches se collent et leur érection se rencontrent à travers leur boxer. Ils balancent leur bassin en de longs va-et-viens pendant que leur baiser continue. L'une des mains du blond vint s'infiltrer sous le boxer du vert pour venir caresser l'une de ses fesses.

Ils roulent sur le lit et ne savent même plus qui est au dessus et qui est en dessous. Ils se concentrent uniquement sur l'autre, sur sa bouche, sur leur étreinte, et sur leur érection qui se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Ils ont chaud, la chambre devient une véritable étuve mais ils n'en ont rien à faire. Et enfin, la tension qui régnait dans leur corps disparaît. Leur bouche se séparent et tous leurs mouvements s'arrêtent. Katsuki retombe sur le ventre juste à côté de son petit-ami qui est autant sonné que lui. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, les joues rougies et le souffle haletant.

Kacchan finit par se lever, il attrape deux boxer et en lance un à son Deku. Ils se changent en silence et Izuku revint se coucher sur le blond. Il inspire à pleins poumons, l'odeur de son petit-ami est vraiment réconfortante.

« Tout ça n'est pas juste un rêve, hein Kacchan ? Je ne vais pas me réveiller d'un coup en découvrant que tout ceci n'était pas réel ?»

En entendant ces mots, Katsuki soupira avant de recommencer à cajoler Deku. Il le noie de tendresse, il le câline avec délicatesse et affection. Il sent Izuku partir doucement vers le monde des rêves et il en profite pour lui chuchoter :

« Idiot, on serait en train de faire le même rêve dans ce cas, Deku.»

* * *

 **Voili Voilou !**

 **Cet OS me trottait depuis quelque temps (Depuis que je me couche vers 3h du mat' en fait x'D) donc voilà, je me suis lancée et je l'ai écrit !**

 **Au niveau du titre, je n'avais absolument aucune idée. Du coup je lui ai donné le même nom qu'une chanson que j'écoutais pas mal en ce moment "Can't Sleep Love" de Pentatonix ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout une songfic que je viens de faire x) D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé une vidéo KatsuDeku sur cette chanson, et je sais pas, j'adore cette vidéo alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la partager avec vous ! Voici l'URL :** _watch?v=_THwLMN-tXk_ **Et c'est sur Youtube ;) Je vous invite vraiment à aller la voir, elle est trop choupi !**

 **Bon sinon, je vous annonce que je vais mourir. Pour deux raisons : Déjà, je me fais menacer par une de mes amies pour sortir un nouveau chapitre sur une de mes fics et au lieu de ça, bah vous me retrouvez en train de faire cet OS x'D**

 **Deuxième raison : Je suppose que je vais me faire tuer par ceux qui voulait un vrai lemon Haha x)**

 **Dîtes-vous qu'à la base, il ne devait pas du tout y avoir de scènes sexuelles, mais c'est parti en couilles. Littéralement. Enfin bref, je suis plutôt fière de cet écrit. Je voulais faire un truc tout moelleux, tout fluffy et réconfortant !**

 **J'espère que vous aussi vous l'avez aimé, Haha. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le Fandom français se remplie de plus en plus, il y a de nouvelles personnes qui écrivent et je leur souhaite de continuer !**

 **Sur ce, je vous invite à laisser des Reviews, c'est vraiment l'une des choses qu'on adore recevoir !**


End file.
